The removal of gaseous pollutants, such as sulfur dioxide, from gas mixtures in an economical and efficient manner has obvious environmental desirability.
Prior art removal schemes employing solid scavengers for gas purification were expensive because the sorbents or scavengers had limited sorptive capacity and high temperatures were employed during the removal operation.